Bleach: Trial of Immortals
by Ido wat I do
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has done it. He has done the impossible; he has transcended in to god hood something many have tried to do including one of his former foes, Aizen. The thing is though is that even though he is a god he isn't considered one at least not by the other gods, the Greek and Egyptian pantheon especially. They do not trust a human to be able to handle the duties of a god s


**So what is up folks, here is a Bleach story that everybody will hopefully like. Quick heads up, I might mess up a little bit in this story with spelling and other things. I do accept constructive criticism, because all I want to do is become a better writer for my future and people's enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has done it. He has done the impossible; he has transcended in to god hood something many have tried to do including one of his former foes, Aizen. The thing is though is that even though he is a god he isn't considered one at least not by the other gods, the Greek and Egyptian pantheon especially. They do not trust a human to be able to handle the duties of a god so the gods of each pantheon will give tests to him until he has proven himself and this is the story of him and those trials.**

**Author's note: a spoiler is in this chapter for the thousand year war arc, this is after the winter war and is Ichigo and Kisuke talking in the shoten's training room/basement **

**chapter 1**

"So do you understand Ichigo?" A blond, shaggy haired man said solemnly to a bright, spikey, orange haired teenager who was sitting in a large, clear, boxed, barrier with a table in it. His name is Ichigo.

"Yeah, I think I do, Kisuke" Ichigo replied back sadly while nodding his head slowly.

"Do you really." Kisuke asked, raising an eye brow indercresouly. Ichigo just stared at him for a few seconds before slowly grabbing the small table in front of him, "Like hell I do!" Ichigo yelled angrily while flipping the table. When he yelled though the barrier fluctuated wildly making

Urahara scoot back, "Ahh that's the Ichigo I know and love" he said while pulling out his famous fan in front of his mouth waving it slightly, "This Ichigo is way better than the depressing one you can be some times." The barrier is still fluctuating and was now sporting hair line cracks, "Uh Ichigo I would advise you to calm down now or I might just die" Urahara said snapping his fan shut showing his aloof smile.

"And that is bad how?" Ichigo replied back crossing his arms and setting his face in to his, very, known scowl.

"Well everybody else that you know and love will …" the shopkeeper trailed off thinking of a way to say the word he's thinking of without being blunt, " well, they die." He couldn't find a different word. That word though did make Ichigo calm down almost instantaneously.

"I'm sorry Geta-Boshi" Ichigo said tiredly while rubbing his eyes with his thumb and fore finger, "just explain this to me again, slower this time, I think I'm still trying to process what you said the first time.

"I understand Ichigo- san" the shopkeeper said , " you were just in state of a shock that's all , so I will explain it to again but this time I want you to try to remember everything you can when you was going to lose your powers, that might help you understand what I'm explaining a little bit better, okay." He said all the while still smiling like nothing was wrong, "so start remembering Ichigo –Kun!" Urahara said in an annoying way.

"Alright, alright just start explaining again will ya" he said while waving his hand absentmindedly.

Flash back home skillet biscuits:

What you can see right now is a blue tinted sideways city that is seemingly starting to turn off its own lights. This is Ichigo's crumbling soul scape and in this place you can spot two individuals on one of the sideways buildings arms behind their heads just looking up. On one side you can see a young teenager with black and white hair and with black and gold eyes, the boy was covered in in a strange garb that seems like living flames, constantly flickering and moving. That person is Ichigo's zanpakuto and his inner hollow merged into one being. The other person though is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute shinigami, lying on the other side of the building feet facing his powers. He was garbed in a pure white version of the shinigami's standard Shihakushō. If you know the story of how this all got started then you know that there is a sense of irony to that.

"I'm sorry guys." Ichigo said quietly looking at the power hybrid across from him, "I know you both didn't want to do this and, I'm very thankful that you did help me in the end."

"I'm… I'm sorry as well Ichigo, for lying to you this whole time." The hybrid replied back while getting up and walking over to his wielder, kneeling on one knee besides Ichigo looking down on him. Sighing deeply before speaking again, "I'm not your zanpakuto Ichigo." silence was all that was heard for a few minutes. Neither men talked, the hybrid opted to stay silent to give the other man time to mull over what he was just told to him Ichigo was quiet because of the shock of hearing his lifelong partner, a piece of his own soul has been lying to him this whole time about being his soul slayer, it just stupefied him, and Ichigo knew Zangetsu wasn't joking because, well it was Zangetsu not his hollow and Ichigo expects horrible jokes from him not his partner.

"Who are you? And why have you been lying to me?" Ichigo said in an angry tone. Maybe I should have said ex-partner, "Answer me goddammit!" Ichigo yelled angrily after Zangetsu did not answer right away, also Ichigo was leaning up on his left arm while grabbing the hybrid by the collar of his flowing garment. The soul scape suddenly started crumbling at a faster rate as in before it was barely noticeable now it seems like the whole the place is going to fall apart in mere minutes, both the former shinigami and pseudo-soul slayer noticed this.

"Listen Ichigo we don't have much time left together and I care too much for you to not tell you the truth, alright, I won't ask you to forgive for lying to you, but, I do ask you to listen to me one last time." Zangetsu basically pleaded to Ichigo. By this time both of them were sitting closely across each other with Ichigo having the biggest scowl on his face in his entire life.

"Fine I will listen to you" Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo" Zangetsu replied back humbly before an albino white hand popped out of his stomach followed by a head, another pale hand, and the rest of a human body. Neither Zangetsu nor Ichigo seemed surprised about the fact a man came out of another man's stomach, which indicates that this happened at least once before. The man that came out of Zangetsu's gut was Ichigo's hollow who looks just like him just bleached and with black eyes with golden irises. He now also has strands of black in his white hair. The hollow landed on his knees beside Zangetsu while looking at pseudo soul slayer while smirking.

"I want to hear what he has to say with my own ears" the hollow explained quickly to the other two.

"Well you coming out makes things a lot simpler for me to explain now" Zangetsu said making Ichigo scowl even further if that was possible.

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"All will be explained" Zangetsu replied back

"Then hurry up and fucking explain then," the hollow exclaimed, "if you hadn't noticed we're gonna disappear in a couple of minutes." He finished saying gesturing to the crumbling buildings.

Zangetsu clears his throat before speaking, you're right, I think before I start explaining I should tell you what I am"

Flashback interrupted

"Where are you going?" questioned Ichigo when Kisuke started to get up from where he's sitting.

"To the bathroom" he said without turning back, "I haven't peed since before the battle."

"Well hurry up okay" Ichigo said

"I'll try to pee like a swift, coursing river" the shopkeeper said back with a small smile.

**Over a thousand words for my first chapter of my first story yeesh that is something ain't it. So I changed some stuff as you probably noticed… that's all I can say other than I meant this chapter to end somewhere else that's why the ending probably sucked. So hoped yall's enjoyed and review as well It would be very helpful. See yall's later.**


End file.
